The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a memory device such as an MTJ (Magnetic Tunnel Junction) device, and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
An MRAM is a memory to store data by using a magnetic substance in a memory device and controlling the orientation of the magnetization in the magnetic substance, namely a memory to retain data by storing information in the spin of an electron, and the circuit is structured so as to be randomly accessible. There is an MTJ device as a memory device used in an MRAM. Here, the term “MTJ device” is used in the Specification as a concept including a TMR (Tunneling Magneto Resistance) device.
An MTJ device is generally manufactured so as to be electrically coupled to an upper wire as a conductive layer formed over the MTJ device. An example of the structure having the upper wire and the manufacturing method thereof are the magnetic memory device and the manufacturing method thereof disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-53315.